FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to the construction of heaters and in particular to a new liquid fuel heater having an ultrasonic atomizer.
The invention relates to the arrangement of an ultrasonic atomizer in a heater operated with liquid fuel and comprising a combustion chamber with a heat exchanger contiguous thereto and an ignition zone into which the igniting means extends, also having a burner head with means for supplying fuel and combustion air, and where the ultrasonic atomizer includes a piezoelectric part with associated current feed between a front and a rear metallic part, the front metallic part comprising a hornshaped emitter with an attached atomizer disk. The hornshaped emitter comprising a central longitudinal bore and the front metallic part includes a radial bore associated with this longitudinal fore, for fuel supply.
The use of an ultrasonic atomizer for burners for atomizing the liquid fuel is known in stationary heating systems, but for vehicles its use in heaters is not customary. Only DE-OS No. 33 43 617 describes an ultrasonic atomizer arrangement for small heaters and shows the layout in particular of the ignition zone of such an arrangement.